thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hitmas Invasion of Earth
The Hitmas Invasion of Earth was an event that took place on Earth in late 2015. It was the final battle in Dictator Agorm Hitmas' assault on the universe. Background For quite some time, Dictator Agorm Hitmas, a Tetramand from Khoros who stepped down from being the king of their planet to pursue his other ambitions, had been going from planet to planet, slaughtering those who he deemed "inferior" due to their lesser number of limbs. Along the way, he had obtained the allegience of other "multi-limb" races: the Arachnichimps, the Amperi, and the Fugetors. At some point, Hitmas' army, which came to be known as the Multi-Limb Army, gained technology that was able to alter the DNA of beings. The Army's use of this technology lead to its outlaw by Starbeard, and subsequently the arrest of Dr. Gearo Morphanewal. Dictator Hitmas won over the allegience of duplication races as well, as they go further than just having "multiple limbs" by being able to have entirely secondary bodies along with their original. A notable example of this would be the Splixsons, as their former king, Lord Mitos, was a supplier of clones for his army, which lead to his arrest as well. Battle When approaching Earth, Dictator Hitmas ordered for his army to send a broadcast of their oncoming invasion. This was meant to be a taunt, but ended up being his downfall as it alerted Alan Nomaly to his arrival. Despite having defeated a Celestialsapien in galactic court, Alan became wary, and feared the worst. Alan's fear was so great that there was a temporary truce between himself and his brother, Richard Nomaly, in order to stop this threat. The two brothers acted as a distraction to Hitmas' forces when they first arrived. The two were unsuccessful, however, and the first wave entered the city, only to be followed by Alexis Dwyer, Jessica Nietzsche, Envy, and Professor Kimias Emina. Jessica and Envy were able to get most civilians to safety, while Emina lured the army to a concentrated area where Alexis could absorb their chi, save for the Amperi, which had to be knocked out by Emina. While the teams did this, the two brothers attempted to defeat Dictator Agorm Hitmas, which was almost a failure. After this, the two met back up with their teams and searched through the city for any stragglers, whether human or Multi-Limb. Devin Lorenzo and Mason Babadzhanov were revealed to have been taken captive before they could be taken to safety. Hitmas had just ordered for their mutations and brainwashing, Lorenzo into an Amperi and Babadzhanov into an Arachnichimp, when he was met by the seventh incarnation of the Agent. The Agent attempted to convince Hitmas that he wanted to see time fall into chaos, but this proved to be futile as Hitmas held the Agent captive as he sent Lorenzo and Babadzhanov to fight Alan and his team. Lorenzo went off to fight Alan's group, while Babadzhanov fought Richard's. During the fight, Alan assumed the form of Brainstorm, in which he was able to easily identify Lorenzo, and reversed the brainwashing, which he did to Babadzhanov as well before he was injured or killed by Richard as Diamondhead. The reverse brainwashing proved pivotal, as Alan did it to the rest of the first wave of the Multi-Limb Army, revealing them to have all been brainwashed. The freed army followed the Nomaly brothers to Hitmas' ship, where the latter revealed the captive Agent before attempting to mutate him. This mutation failed, however, as it instead initiated a regeneration, having the Agent assume his eighth incarnation. Using the freed army as a distraction, Alan's friends and Richard's lackeys went to save the Agent, while Alan flew up to meet the rest of the Army in space before they could arrive, and Richard hid as Spidermonkey within the crowd. Using a combination of Big Chill, Smack-Magic, and Brainstorm, Alan managed to reverse the brainwashing of the rest of the Army, but fell unconscious due to the lack of oxygen and plummeted back towards Earth. Navigating the TARDIS, the Agent caught Alan before he fell to his death, and transformed him into Bloodstream to get his blood flowing like normal. Both the TARDIS and Multi-Limb Army landed on Earth at about the same time. The Multi-Limbed Army, lead by an Arachnichimp (formerly Thep Khufan) named Matahat, asked for Alan's cooperation in fighting Hitmas. When they arrived back at Hitmas' ship, they found him and his generals to already be incapacitated by Richard as Ultimate Spidermonkey, who also held some of the Army's DNA altering technology in his hand. Recognizing the truce was over, Alan and Matahat fought Richard, only for the latter to be killed, while Alan, as 4D2, was knocked into the real world. Meeting his real life counterpart, Alan was quickly written back into the story, where Richard and his cronies were mysteriously missing, while his own team was captured by the Army. Using Similamander, Alan took Hitmas by surprise. While his mimicked strength wasn't comparable, Similamander was able to mimic the Amperi nearby, and phased into Hitmas, electrocuting him from the inside, succesfully killing him. Aftermath According to the Agent, the reverse mutations of Devin and Mason is a fixed point in time, so Alan is currently unable to fix them. The Agent also confirms Richard's death is a fixed point, of which Alan mentions he intends to be the one involved in that fixed point when it arrives. Starbeard decreed that Alan once again proved his worth of the Simplicitrix, putting an end to the threat that caused the outlaw of DNA altering technology to begin with. This also resulted in a shorter sentence for Dr. Morphanewal. The most immediate response to this event would be the Assault on Alan Nomaly, an event in which Excambalir, with semi-permission from Starbeard, would form the Annihilators as a task force against Alan, who he already believed to be too dangerous due to his defeat of both Starbeard and Hitmas. Trivia *Like the War on Teslavorr and the Agricultural Revolution of Tintenstadt, the Hitmas Invasion of Earth is an adaption of a storyline from the original Richard 10 series. The original had Hitmas' army be comprised of solely Tetramands, and the invasion started on Maklar Ampalon's homeworld (which at the time was called Xamproil and not Tintenstadt.)